


Miracle Doctor

by Etharei, xsilverdreamsx



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Bones' life is hard, Character Study, Crossover, Dammit Jim, Gen, I'm a doctor not a miracle worker, I'm an angel you ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>McCoy doesn't trust this </i>Cas<i> character, not one bit, and that's before Cas does something weird to all the tricorders and bioscanners, which is the only explanation for them suddenly spitting out data that's either incomprehensible or downright </i>impossible<i>.</i></p><p>(Includes xsilverdreamsx's adorable comic, which inspired the ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [HERE](http://sil-art.tumblr.com/post/51971939041/i-made-a-thing-for-ethareis-birthday-because-she).

> Rei: The talented and disgustingly sweet [silaana](http://silaana.tumblr.com/) ([xsilverdreamsx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx) here, art tumblr [sil-art](http://sil-art.tumblr.com/)) made me this for my birthday, because she knows I love crossovers like nothing else.

  
  
  
  


> And I thought OMG GENIUS. I hadn't quite gotten around to thinking about what Star Trek crossed with Supernatural might be like (one fandom being relatively new for me and the other being relatively old), and this definitely gave me THOUGHTS and CHARACTER FEELS, to which the only logical response was to write a ficlet ~~instead of sleeping which I hadn't done in two days at that point~~.

**_Miracle Doctor_ **

McCoy doesn't trust this _Cas_ character, not one bit, and that's before Cas does something weird to all the tricorders and bioscanners, which is the only explanation for them suddenly spitting out data that's either incomprehensible or downright _impossible_. However, Jim is still functioning under the illusion that he, Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, is a good judge of character, and his First Officer is too fascinated - with the sheer number of instances that have, inexplicably, turned out to support this claim - to take Jim to task for the times, ridiculously few as they are, that he's been plain _wrong_.

So the hitch-hiking trio are staying on board, at least until the Enterprise passes the abandoned old shipyard they're trying to get to. Jim discovers that he has a new friend to talk engines with, Spock acquires a shaggy-haired, oversized shadow who's clearly in awe of Vulcan standards of education, and McCoy is somehow left with unofficially keeping an eye on the third one, who has a habit of lurking close to sickbay when there are patients in there. McCoy thinks - a lot of things, really, and at phaser-point he might admit to being impressed with how Cas calmly withstands McCoy's most heated glares, which have sent many a hardened med student off in tears. But distrust is a familiar tension for him, as tough and well-worn as a creaky old glove.

Until the day a barely-controlled summons from Sulu on the bridge sends McCoy pelting towards the transporter room. He knows it's even worse than he thought when he sees the body lying on the ground, on the transporter pad, flanked by the rest of the away team; sees the way Spock is bending over Jim, because of course the body has to be Jim, both shielding him and looking ready to scoop him up once they finish materializing. Jim isn't moving, isn't even breathing, as far as McCoy can see - and that's probably because there's a gaping, bloody _crater_ where at least half of one lung is supposed to be, not to mention a number of other vital organs.

Any other starship, and a crewmember injured like this might have been given up for dead. It's mostly Jim setting an example - yet McCoy can't help but wonder if it isn't his own damn fault that people keep expecting him to pluck miracles out of his pockets. He dutifully curses out reckless Captains and warmongering cultures and inventors of space travel in general, even as his hands shake and he finds it hard to get his own breath in because there's so much damage, what the hell can he actually do here?

And then there's a hand reaching past him, and later he'll tell himself that he doesn't push it away because he'd expected it to be one of the nurses. Except that's when he _knows_ : a prickling feeling all over his skin, not quite heat and not quite electricity, like standing too close to some kind of power source. He turns his head just enough to see a flash of blue, a glow unlike any light he's ever seen.

He's still touching Jim, which makes it more real, somehow. Between one breath and the next, Jim is whole again, taking his next inhale in time with McCoy's. There's not a single mark on his body. Even the faint bruises from sparring with Uhura, which McCoy had berated him for just that morning, are gone.

McCoy's hands are still tingling. He's pretty sure it's not from the small amount of blood on them.

"Oh." Jim blinks up at him. It always breaks McCoy's heart a little, that Jim can look so damn happy to wake up to a familiar face. "I didn't think we'd make it back. Really thought I was a goner, there."

McCoy meets Spock's eyes. Spock's still crouched over Jim, hands resting on his shoulders. Had he felt what McCoy felt? The closest thing Vulcans have to a religion is their damned logic, and they sure as hell don't believe in miracles.

The McCoys, until him, have generally been small-town folk. His mama had taken them to church every Sunday and insisted on saying grace before dinner, the only meal that saw the entire family sitting down together. He remembers a funny old church she'd had them visit, once, overgrown and falling apart. She'd wanted to go because she'd heard it had unusual designs on what remained of the stained glass windows. She'd been puzzled at what they found; McCoy had just assumed that it had been a prank of some kind, kept because communities can be odd like that.

 _Well, that answers one mystery_ , he thinks. He wonders if the beige-brown coat the man is currently wearing is the very same one that had been captured, with a telling level of detail, in colored glass _over two hundred years ago_.

"He should rest for a while," says the one called Cas. "Preferably in one of your astonishing medical beds. There were some contaminants in his blood that were unfamiliar to me. I have removed them, but unknown effects may yet linger."

"Your suggestion is sound," says Spock, not missing a beat. Oh God, McCoy's going to have to put up with this _in stereo_. 

Jim spouts the usual protests when Spock and McCoy lever him up to standing. McCoy is still not entirely convinced that what he's seeing is real, half-expects Jim to keel over and splatter his insides all over the transporter room. Nice to know that the scientific, medical side of him is still swinging strong even in the face of a- 

"Why?" he blurts out, while Spock somehow dismisses the away team, schedules a debrief in the next shift, and 'accompanies', in the sense of practically frog-marching, Jim to medbay. Seems like the Vulcan is learning.

Cas gazes serenely back at him. At least he doesn't pretend to not understand what McCoy means. He seems to give the matter some thought, but in the end, says simply, "James Tiberius Kirk is a good man," as if that's all the reason he needs.

Well, it's good enough for McCoy.


End file.
